


Seeing the Unseen

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Marinette meets her online friends for the first time. It's... awkward.
Series: August Miraculous AUs [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Seeing the Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh not super proud of this one... whatever

MDC-draws: hey y’all do you want to actually meet up this weekend? Im free and we all live in the paris area so… 

kitty: sure! We can meet at the eiffel tower, so that way none of us have to actually reveal where we live or anything

report-no-abort: yeah thats chill with me but im only free on saturday

dj-turtle-the-nyurtle: Yeah sure 

MDC-draws: great! We can meet at the Eiffel Tower as kitty said.. I’m free from 3-4 on Saturday?

kitty: that works! Might have to duck out earlier bc I’ll have a shoot at 4:30 but that’s cool

report-no-abort: yeah that works for me too

dj-turtle-the-nyurtle: alright. See y’all there then

*

Marinette steps into the elevator anxiously. It was 2:57, and she was stressed. What if they were actually old people catfishing her? What if they bailed? Or what if, even worse, they weren’t even in Paris?

The elevator stops at the viewing deck of the Eiffel Tower. She sees a group of adults and children, and off to the side was an old couple. 

She sits on a bench by a pair of viewing binoculars. Her foot won’t stop tapping. 

She fidgets with her red and black scarf, the agreed-upon signal for her friends to recognize her by. 

She sees a boy approach her hesitantly. He wears a deep green jacket over black jeans, and he has headphones sling over his neck. He wears a green beanie. 

“Dj? That you?” She asks, feeling stupid about calling him by his username. 

“Uh, yeah. But my real name’s Nino,” he responds somewhat awkwardly. 

“I’m Marinette, then. Wanna head to the lounge? It’s kinda cold out here.” 

“Yeah, sure. Do you know when the others’ll be here?” 

Marinette checks her phone briefly. “No… neither of them have said anything. I can ask, though?” 

He nods. Marinette patters away on her phone. 

She looks back up at him. He was definitely taller than she expected. 

“I told them both to meet us at the lounge. Um, Kitty said he’d be here in five, he was just running a little late. And our favorite reporter said that she got caught up- there’s something happening near her house and she just had to record it.” 

Marinette rolls her eyes and Nino runs a hand through his hair. They share a look and grin. 

They had reached the lounge as they were walking and talking. Marinette opens the door for Nino and closes it behind herself. 

“So,” he begins awkwardly as they sit down on a sofa together. “Uh, do you actually draw or is that just a screen name?”

Marinette brightens and she launches into a detailed explanation of her designing, and she pulls out her sketchbook. 

They pour over it for a few minutes until a harried-looking girl bursts in. Her red and brown hair is flying about. She stops and looks around until her eyes land on them. 

Her jacket is an orange and deep brown. It must be their third friend. 

She walks to them and sits down. “Dj and MDC? Is that you?” 

Marinette nods. “My real name’s Marinette, and this is Nino.” 

The girl smiles. “My name’s Alya.” 

“Hey, Alya,” a boy says, walking behind her. His blond hair is considerably neater than Alya’s. He wears black and green boots. 

“Oh, hey, Adrien. Didn’t know you’d be our precious lil kitty,” she teases. He pouts adorably and Marinette’s heart melts into a puddle of goo. He was like a little kid who needed to be protected. 

Nino looks between Adrien and Alya. “How do you two know each other?” 

“Oh, we go to school together. It’s kinda funny to think that we were both ignoring each other in class in favor of talking to each other.” Alya snickers. 

Marinette whips her head towards Nino. “You! Aren’t you the one who replaced all of the ink in my pens with milk because I rejected your friend?”

Nino shrugs guiltily. “Eh, well, bros before hoes, am I right?”


End file.
